金 寿彦
金　寿彦 (Kin Toshihiko) is a member of Elegant Wild, and continued to race as a Wanderer after the team broke up. He also appears in the Kaidō series as a normal rival and as a Supporter. Shutokō Battle (DC, 1999) Rival 18/141 Team: Elegant Wild Street Name: ホワイトレボリューション (Howaito Reboryūshon, White Revolution) Car: TYPE-JZA80 Color: 180/180/180 Profile: 速さより美しい走りを追求する 勝ち方に関してもカッコよく勝たねば納得しない Translation: Pursues beautiful driving rather than speed When it comes to winning, he won't be convinced unless he wins beautifully Shutokō Battle 2 (DC, 2000) Rival 65/372 Team: Elegant Wild Street Name: ホワイトレボリューション (Howaito Reboryūshon, White Revolution) Course: Kanjō Outer Loop Car: TYPE-A80RZ Color: 158/161/129 Profile: 環状線外回りを走っているらしい。 速さより美しい走りを追求する。 勝ち方に関してもカッコよく勝たねば納得しない。 Translation: Seems to be running at the kanjō inner loop. Pursues beautiful driving rather than speed. When it comes to winning, he won't be convinced unless he wins beautifully. Shutokō Battle 0 (PS2, 2001) Rival 86/400 Team: Elegant Wild Street Name: ホワイト　レボリューション (Howaito Reboryūshon, White Revolution) Course: Kanjō Outer Loop Car: TYPE-A80RZM Main+Sub Color: 249/244/244 Profile: 速さより美しい走りを追求する。「美しいなければ勝ち ではない」という拘りから、勝てる勝負でも捨てること がある。そのぶん、美しく勝ったバトルのことは、何年 前のことでも、まるで昨日の事のように自慢する。 理想は、ブッチギリではなくコーナーでインをスパッと 差しての逆転勝ち。相手のテールに喰らいつき、一瞬の スキを逃さず追跡。相手が最も得意とする場所で勝負を かけて抜き去り、一瞬にしてその戦意を喪失させる。 Translation: Pursues beautiful driving rather than speed. Because he insists that you don't win if you're not beautiful, he will even throw away a winning race. When he wins beautifully, no matter how many years ago it happens, he boasts like it happened yesterday. Ideally, he doesn't win by breaking away, but rather by taking an inside line during a corner to win after defeat seems certain. He sticks to his opponent's tail, and tracks without missing a moment. When his opponents repeatedly beat him, he instantly loses fighting spirit. Kaidō Battle (PS2, 2003) Rival 94/199 Class: Normal rival Street Name: ホワイトレボ (Howaito Rebo, White Revo) Course: Omote Rokkō Hillclimb Car: Toyota Supra JZA80 Color: 160/160/155 Profile: 地元で名士の父親を持つ彼は、金にものを言わせた、 フルチューンの車で峠を駆る。しかし、どちらかという と車に走らせて貰っている感じで、自身の腕は端から みている光景ほど凄くは無い。 Translation: His father is a local celebrity, and he has a lot of money, so he drives the tōge with a full tuned car. However, the way he feels when he drives his car, his own skill is not as great as the sight seen from the edge. Shutokō Battle 01 (PS2, 2003) Shutokō Rival 292/309 (Overall Rival 292/599) Team: Wanderer Street Name: ホワイト　レボリューション (Howaito Reboryūshon, White Revolution) Course: Wangan Outbound Car: Toyota Supra RZ JZA80 Body Color: 239/239/239 Rollcage Color: 40/40/40 Career: 7 Years Job: Water department service Motto: 美は動きの中から生まれる (Beauty is born from movement) Profile: 「美しく勝たなければなければ意味がない」とい うこだわりから、勝てる勝負でも自ら捨ててしま うことがある。圧倒的なパワーを持つ相手に勝つ ことが最高に美しいと信じ、エンジンを換装して いるマシンとのバトルを望んでいる。 理想は、圧倒的なパワーを生かして、バトル開始 直後のブッチギリで圧勝。万が一、先行されても 相手のテールに喰らいつき、一瞬のスキを逃さず 追跡。相手が最も得意とする場所で勝負をかけて 抜き去り、一瞬にしてその戦意を喪失させる。 Translation: Because he's committed to the belief that "If you don't win beautifully, there is no meaning," he'll even throw away a win himself. He believes that beating an opponent that has overwhelming power is the most beautiful, so he wants to battle with a machine with a swapped engine. Ideally, he utilizes overwhelming power, and pulls away at the start of the battle for an overwhelming victory. In the chance that he falls behind, he remains on his opponent's tail, and tracks without missing a moment. When the opponent repeatedly beats him, he instantly loses his spirit. Kaidō Battle 2: Chain Reaction (PS2, 2004) Rival 162/358 Class: Supporter Street Name: ホワイトレボリューション (Howaito Reboryūshon, White Revolution) Course: Dai-Ni Irohazaka Hillclimb Car: Toyota Supra JZA80 Color: 143/143/143 Profile: 速さよリ美しい走りを追求するあまリ、首都高から峠へ 舞台を移す。「美しくなければ勝ちではない」というこ だわりから、勝てる勝負でも捨てることさえある。 彼の夢は、自分と同じように美しい走りができる者と 美しいツインドリフトをすることだという。 Translation: He pursues beautiful driving rather than speed, and moved from the shutokō to the tōge. He's committed to the ideal of "if you are not beautiful, you don't win," so he'll even throw away a match that he's winning. His dream is to do a beautiful twin drift with someone who can run as beautifully as he does. Racing Battle: C1GP (PS2, 2005) Field 1, Rank A Rival 41/45 (Overall Rival 191/305) Team: Wanderer Street Name: ◎ホワイトリベリオン (◎''Howaito Riberion'', ◎White Rebellion) Course: Tsukuba Circuit Car: Toyota Supra RZ Main Color: 239/239/239 Sub Color: 40/40/40 (Hidden) Career: 7 years Job: Water department service Motto: 美は動きの中から生まれる (Beauty is born from movement) Profile: 「美しく勝たなければ意味がない」というこだわりから、 勝てる勝負でも自ら捨ててしまうこともあるとか。相手が最も得意と する場所で勝負をかけて抜き去り、一瞬にしてその戦意を喪失させる。 圧倒的なパワーを持つ相手に勝つことが最高に美しいと信じ、 エンジンを換装しているマシンとのバトルを望んでいるらしい。 Translation: Since he's committed to the ideal that "if you win without beauty, there's no meaning," he will even throw away a match that he's winning. When his opponent repeatedly betters him, he instantly loses his spirit. Believing that beating an opponent with overwhelming power is the most beautiful, it seems he wants to battle with machines that have replaced the engine.